


Vers Ciconia

by EriiGrey



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fabrique de jouet du Père Noël est attaqué par Fouettard, le frère jumeau de ce dernier. La cigogne des nouveaux-nés, Ciconia, est la seule à savoir comment stopper Fouettard. Jack et Bunny parte alors à sa recherche pendant que les autres gardiens défendent la fabrique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vers Ciconia

**Author's Note:**

> Not my idea, but him :
> 
> luffyremy, Posté le mardi 17 décembre 2013 20:53  
> Alors, je te propose d'écrire sur la base d'une idée de fanfic que j'ai eue il y a un petit moment. L'histoire se passe dans notre monde, quelques années après que les 5 légendes aient vaincu Pitch Black. Voici le synopsis :
> 
> "Fouettard, le frère jumeau de Nord qu'on croyait mort depuis longtemps, refait surface à la veille de Noël. Accompagné d'une armée de golems semblant indestructibles et contre lesquels même les yétis ont du mal à luter, il s'attaque à la fabrique de jouets du Père Noël. Pour une raison obscure, il jure de se venger et de tout faire pour que son frère perde les enfants qui croient en lui.  
> Les gardiens se réunissent pour le contrer.  
> Alors que la Fée des dents et Sable aident Nord à tenir tête à leur ennemi, Jack et Bunny partent à la rencontre de Ciconia, la cigogne des nouveau-nés, qui d'après Nord, est la seule à savoir comment stopper Fouettard."
> 
> J'aimerais bien te voir écrire un passage du voyage de Jack et Bunny. (Pour rappel, Bunny mentionne la cigogne dans le film, et vu sa réaction il n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup plus qu'il n'appréciait Jack. ^^)
> 
> Bonne chance ! ;)  
> ___  
> En retard ! (Mon vrai nom c'est le lapin blanc. XD) J'espère que tu appréciera. Je me suis fait ma propre idée sur Ciconia, mais elle n'est peut être pas en adéquation avec la tienne. ^^

Les yétis couraient dans tous les sens, ramassant les jouets qui tombaient de leurs étagères et préparant le siège de la fabrique du Père Noël.

« Oh, les amis ! Vous avez besoin d'un moyen de transport ? tonnitrua la voix de Nord à travers le brouhaha.  
\- Surement pas, répliqua Bunny. Je sais exactement par où on va commencer notre enquête. »

Sur ce, le lapin de pâque tapa trois fois le sol de sa patte et Jack Frost qui se trouvait à côté de lui disparu dans le trou avec un cri de surprise.

« Et vous avez pas intérêts à perdre, conclu Bunny en sautant dans son propre trou. »

Le lapin rattrapa l'esprit de l'hiver en quelques bonds. Jack essayait de maîtriser sa chute maladroitement et se cognait aux rochers qui dépassaient de temps en temps.

« Hey, lapinou ! Je retiens ça contre toi.  
\- Mais bien sûr p'tit flocon. Et ne t'avise pas de m'appeler « lapinou » encore une fois, ou je fais exprès de rallonger le trajet. »

Soudain Jack fut projeté au dehors du tunnel et atterrit rudement sur les fesses. Bunny sortit à son tour et fit semblant d'enlever une poussière de son pelage gris en narguant Jack du regard. Ce dernier préférait vraiment mieux le traîneau de Nord que les tunnels du lapin de Pâque.

Une fois debout, Jack observa les alentours. Ils étaient en haut d'une colline boisée, des champs de vignes s'étalaient sur les pentes douces au dessous. Un petit village aux toits pentus et rouge se nichait dans un creux. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi donnait une touche doré au paysage automnale, faisant rougeoyer les feuilles d'octobre.

« Bienvenu en Alsace, déclara Bunny en lui offrant une tape dans le dos.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là exactement ? interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.  
\- La région est réputée pour ses cigognes, et ce n'est pas pour rien.  
\- Tu penses qu'on va trouver Cicogna ici ? déclara Jack, dubitatif. Ça me paraît très habité pour cacher une entreprise de cigogne.  
\- Tu verras bien. Essayons déjà de trouver une de nos amies ailées. »

Les deux compagnons se mirent en route. Jack pris rapidement de la hauteur pour surveiller les environs. Au bout de plusieurs heures sans résultat, une idée traversa son esprit.

« Au fait, vu que tu as l'air de savoir où est l'entreprise, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas fait arriver directement là-bas.  
\- Parce qu'on ne rentre pas chez les gens comme ça, ado malpoli va. Et en plus les lieux changent sans arrêt de place et l'entrée avec.  
\- Wow, t'es en train de me dire qu'ils peuvent déplacer tous les services sans arrêt.  
\- Vu que l'entreprise Ciconia se situe dans le ciel, ouaip.  
\- Dans le ciel ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt, râla Jack. On aurait pu gagner du temps. Viens-là, je t'emmène voler avec moi.  
\- Oh, non, non, non, dit Bunny en reculant le plus loin possible. Tu ne me fera pas voler jusque là-bas, je préfère prendre l'entrée conventionnelle pour les visiteurs.  
\- Oh, aller, quoi. Ne me dit pas que tu as le vertige, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Si et tu le sais très bien, répliqua le lapin en brandissant un doigt menaçant à son encontre. »

Jack éclata de rire et déclara qu'il allait directement à l'entreprise Ciconia pour s'enquérir de l'entrée des visiteurs. Bunny n'eut pas le temps de le retenir qu'il était déjà parti, emmené par un fort vent d'Est. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à attendre à l'endroit où l'avait planté Jack en espérant qu'il ne mettrait pas trop longtemps à revenir ou pire qu'il ne l'oubli pas.

Au moins il n'aurait pas à voler, et même si cet idiot était parti sur un coup de tête, il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.


End file.
